Dipper and Stan Bathroom Encounter
by robosasquatch1
Summary: read and you will find out. No spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_**It was a stormy in the town of Gravity Falls,Oregon. Dipper Pines was pacing around his room he felt very agitated because he had not had sex in a few days, and his sister Mabel who helped to satiate his urges was going to some concert with her friends Grenda and Candy. He needed sex really bad he had tried masturbating but it did not give him the same satisfaction as intercourse. He had tried to fuck Mabel's pig waddles but the dam pig had bitten him and ran off, good things pigs can't talk. There was only one other person in the house his grunkle Stan, having sex with his uncle had crossed Dippers mind but he brushed it off because these kinds of thoughts were disgusting. The urge for sex was becoming too strong for Dippr to control his uncle would have to do no matter how disgusting it was.**_  
 _ **He would have to come up with a plan there was no way his uncle would consent to this. Dipper would have find a way to knock Stan unconscious because his uncle is**_ _ **too**_ _ **strong for him to over power. Dipper had found a bottle of chloroform marked Hirsch enterprises while**_ _ **searching through a downstairs closet a few weeks ago, it would be perfecting for what he was was planning to knock Stan out when he was going to take a shower, he knew Stan took a shower at exactly 6:00 everyday so that is when he would strike.**_  
 _ **Dipper waited for a few hours until 5:56 then snuck into the bathroom he had a rag filled with chloroform with him, when Stan enetered Dipper would jump him and knock him out. A few minutes later at 6:00 Stan walked in with just a towl seeing this made Dipper get a rock hard erection, as Stan closed the door Dipper said "Grunkle Stan please don't resist". Startled Grunkle stan turned around and yelled " Kid what the Fuck, resist wha... before he could finish his sentence Dipper jumped on him the force of Dipper's leap knocked Stan to the floor. Dipper took this chance to shove the rag into Stan's face and he pressed down hard Stan tried to resist but the chloroform took affect and knocked Stan out. It was time for Dipper's fun to begin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dipper hastily ripped off his Grunkle's towel wanting to see the old man's saggy dick in it's full glory. The dick was full of thick throbbing blue veins, Dipper grabbed it in his hand and started to stroke it very gently. The erection in Dipper's pants started to hurt he took off his pants and gazed at his rock hard member it was beautiful. Dipper redirected his attention back to his unconscious grunkle he took the dick in his mouth and started to lick around the head it tasted as salty as peanuts. Dipper made his way down to his uncle's balls and started to glide his tounge across it, finally the dick became hard enough for Dipper.**_ __  
 _ **He stood above Stan and took the rock hard member in his ass, but it was too big for Dipper's virgin asshole. Dipper felt like he was being torn apart, the thunder outside drowned out his anguished cries. After a few minutes the feeling become sensational Dipper started the thrust up and down finally the feeling in his balls became unbearable. Dipper exploded in a moment of great passion cum flew all over the walls it was everywhere even in Dipper's hair dripping on to his face. Dipper was still hard he tought it was time to give Stan the pleasure he had just experienced. He stood up off Stan's still hard and throbbing dick when he looked down he saw blood on the head of the dick, he reached down with his tongue and lapped up the blood hungrily it felt delicious.**_ __  
 _ **Dipper positioned his member above Stan's small asshole. With one sudden jerking moment he shoved himself inside of Stan,Dipper felt so strange,the ass felt so sticky he tried to pull out but he was stuck! He tried to pull his dick out but it just wouldn't budge Dipper felt scared what would happen if someone came looking for him or Stan, what if someone happened to walk into the bathroom at that very moment what would they think? He had to keep trying after five minutes he knew all hope was lost Stan could wake at any moment and Dipper knew he would be pissed, so pissed that he might even try to kill him.**_  
 _ **Dipper had to take drastic measures there he knew there was a knife hidden next to the toilet in case of emergencies and this was a major emergency. Dipper grabbed the knife (good think he was so close to the toilet), he started to saw through his own dick the pain was excruciating he felt his veins snap after a few minutes his dick was off. There was blood everywhere and Dipper knew he was dying,his dick was severed and stuck in his grunkles ass. He collapsed on the floor and started to black out there was still cum dripping into his mouth it tasted delicious in one final act he stuck out his tounge and lapped up both blood and cum it tasted tried to crawl towards his uncle's body as he did he died with sounds of thunder filling his ears and lightning flashing.**_

 _ **Grunkle Stan woke up a few hours later he felt something strange in his ass, the room smelled like blood, shit,and cum. What the hell happened he tought to him self he sat sat up and his eyes rested on the body of his nephew lying in a pool of feces and blood. Suddenly memories came flooding back to him "I'm going to kill that litte bastard" he exclaimed grabbing at the object in his ass. He kicked Dipper over worriedly he looked down and saw a huge hole where Dipper's dick used to be Stan was so disgusted that he threw up. If his dick is missing does that mean? Oh No! Yet the tought of Dipper's dick in his ass felt erotic to Stan he bent down and started to grab handfuls of his own vomit,the cum,and some of the shit that was leaking out of Dipper's ass,and proceded to shovel them into his mouth. He reached backwards and started to shove Dipper's severed dick furthur into his ass after a few moments Stan rained cum all over Dipper's corpse. "Well I got to clean this up and make a few calls" Stan said as he picked Dippers corpse.**_


End file.
